


Associate

by Linlin_940322



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linlin_940322/pseuds/Linlin_940322
Summary: Nero想着这是他的损友，是他的家人，是他的爱人。
Relationships: Dante (DmC)/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 11





	Associate

**Author's Note:**

> 现代paro   
> 关于两位小青年的故事。

1.

右手倚在摇下的车窗上探头看着摔门走出来的但丁，尼禄很干脆的发出了一声嘲笑。

“啊哈，你出门摔了个狗吃屎吧。”  
“下次你要是被群殴了我他妈的绝对在旁边鼓掌。”拉开车门将中指直接怼在白发青年的脸上，但丁没好气的一把拉上车门，弯腰钻到副驾驶座上把包往脚下一丢摊在那里发出一声气音，手指揉了揉青紫的嘴角。旁边传来易拉罐打开的声响，随后一个冰凉的东西伸了过来直接贴在脸上，还没反应过来的但丁被冻得一声惊叫。  
“不客气。”尼禄笑了一声，在第二个中指的迎接中拉下手刹，踩下油门驶离了路边。

但丁瘫了一会慢慢向上挪了挪屁股，随后捏着捂着自己嘴角的饮料罐看了看，又看了眼去学校的那条路边慢慢堆积起来的雪，叹了口气。

“嘿，你这辆破车是没油开暖气了吗。”  
“你要是敢现在开窗抽烟，你就自己走去学校。”  
“都圣诞节了你居然还没成年，臭小鬼连买酒都买不了，烟还不给抽。”晃了晃写着“苹果汁”的罐头，但丁说完仰头喝了口随后把车窗重新摇上。等着红灯的尼禄狠狠拍了一下方向盘，发出一声急促的喇叭声把过马路的行人给吓得起跳了一下，在白眼中绿灯亮起，车子再度晃悠前行。

“——所以，关于学校的圣诞舞会，”安静了片刻，但丁开口说道，“你和你家那位漂亮学姐说了吗？”  
“姬莉叶有她自己的选择。”

噗的一声，但丁赶紧撤开自己的果汁罐以免被突然的手抖而导致衬衫染上果汁，他呛咳了几声之后将沾着果汁的手指往旁边正在开车的尼禄身上抹了抹。尼禄发出了一声嫌弃的声响，躲闪的动作让破旧的面包车在道路上小小的画了个曲线。

“你不邀请就知道她有自己的选择了？我的老天，你是思想停留在莎士比亚时期的人类吗，等待着爱人垂青——“  
“少恶心了你。”再也没忍住躁动的右手，尼禄抬手比了个中指怼向了但丁的脸，后者在那里仰头大笑出声，随后侧头摇下车窗看了看。  
“报告长官，右前方3点钟，有加油站，停车位一个。”  
“你要干什么。”  
“你是我妈吗，什么都要告诉你。”  
尼禄深呼吸了一口，决定将火气转变为油门，右脚踩在油门上让车在但丁的抱怨中加速远离了加油站。

“所以，关于学校的圣诞舞会，就算破相了，我们的混蛋小子但丁也应 该有选择了?”

开到学校，尼禄探出头看了看车位后边偏头看着后视镜倒车，边重启了话题。但丁双手插着口袋几乎是窝在那件对他来说宽大无比的外套里正打着盹，尼禄开窗钻进来的一阵冷风让他缩了缩脖子慢慢睁开眼睛。

“你这句话听起来像在吃醋。”  
“去你的!但丁!” 

但丁坐直身体伸了个懒腰，伸直的左手故意伸过去摸了摸尼禄的脸颊。   
“噢，尼禄，别这么孩子气。”他夸张地说，“看在我们一起长大的份上，如果你约不到你的漂亮学姐，我可以和姑娘们谈谈，冲着你的脸她们可 是会非常的愿意。”

尼禄终于忍不住转头拍开但丁戳着自己脸颊的手，对着因为幸灾乐祸而扯到嘴角正揉着脸的他发出一声怒吼。随后两个人就感觉到一阵猛烈的摇晃外加上一声沉闷但巨大的响声。凝固几秒之后从破旧面包车的车头两侧慢慢探出一黑一白两颗脑袋向后打量了一眼。

“... 我想我们是撞到阿克汉姆那秃头的车了。”   
“操你的但丁，别给我说风凉话了!!!”  
“那我他妈能干吗?你自己不就在倒车么，难道我还得给你加油打气?”   
“闭上你的嘴!给我抱好你该死的小书包。”   
赶紧倒好车，尼禄扯着还在被撞车旁边感叹“这个凹槽真有你的风格”的但丁快速转移阵地，在踩进阶梯教室的后门时上课的铃声响了起来。

2.

在中午的大学周边，餐厅永远是最热闹的地方。  
是家餐厅都会被学生占满，但每个学生都会有自己的第一选择，比如目前坐在汉堡店靠窗旁座位上的尼禄。他捏着多加了份芝士的汉堡咬了口，鼓着腮帮又用另一只手去拿起多加了冰的大可乐咬上吸管吸了口。二氧化碳发出的气泡在口中跳跃这让尼禄的心情舒畅，他放下可乐略微仰头，眯着眼睛发出了一声满足的叹气声。

“嘿！你居然在学我的偶像吗！”

妮可举着自己的餐盘一路挤过人群，风风火火的来到尼禄身边一屁股坐下随后一巴掌拍在了他的后背上，大力出奇迹的情况下让尼禄把之前喝下去的气体通过打嗝的方式又回馈给了空气。

“妮可！你...”  
“啊，嘿！姬莉叶！这里！！”

尼禄某字开头问候还没有说出口，就看到面前麦色皮肤的火辣姑娘举起手向着身后方向挥了挥手。问候被吞到了肚子里，尼禄转头扬起微笑准备和姬莉叶打招呼，但却没有看到人。一秒的犹豫，一秒的回头，一秒的压低声音的怒吼。

“你在耍我吗！”  
妮可伸手从尼禄的餐盘里捏了根薯条叼在嘴里晃了晃。  
“我可没有，是你自己眼神不好，小老头。”  
“啊？”  
“尼禄！妮可！天啊，这里人真的好多。”端着餐盘，姬莉叶不知什么时候也来到了桌边随后在尼禄的右侧坐了下来，“...尼禄？我脸上是有什么吗？”  
“什么事也没有。”在妮可要开口前尼禄抬头对姬莉叶露出微笑，抬手挠了挠脸。

用吸管搅着杯子内剩余的冰块，尼禄拿出手机看了眼时间又放了回去。身边的妮可和姬莉叶将餐盘归还后聊着天走了回来。

“尼禄你居然还没有邀请姬莉叶一起去参加圣诞派对吗？虽然说现在犹豫的清纯男孩还是挺受欢迎的。”  
尼禄在露出笑容的姬莉叶面前没有露出翻白眼等这种没有素质的行为。

没错，尼禄就算现在将自己之前被但丁笑称是小男孩的发型改成了现在的硬汉造型，但从根本而言他还是个好孩子。其实有句话是这么说的，好的环境会滋养出一个好孩子，在孤儿院里长大的时候姬莉叶和她的哥哥克雷多院长没有因为怪异的发色而疏远他反而将他好好的照顾起来。这是尼禄非常感激的，姬莉叶是他重要的家人，他曾经暗自发誓绝对不会在他们面前做出会引起他们不快的行为。

“这需要姬莉叶的选择。”他把早上对但丁的话重复了一遍。妮可努了努嘴含着吸管向上抽了一下，吸管与杯盖发出了一声刺耳的声音。  
“啊哈！害怕或者紧张？”  
“才不是！”  
“你再回答下去我都要以为你是gay了。”  
“妮可！”  
还是姬莉叶出声把尼禄拯救了出来。漂亮的姑娘表示自己圣诞节那天得去孤儿院帮忙，所以在致辞完之后就会离开，并让妮可和尼禄能好好享受。

“我也可以去帮忙。”  
坐直了身体，尼禄立刻发表了自己的建议，结果却被妮可手臂撑着脑袋直接按得低下头。火辣姑娘挑眉略微高声的说姬莉叶是鼓励你可以出去玩玩，别像个护家小狗一样，但话还没说完，妮可小声吹了声口哨。

“说认真的，尼禄，你就不能学学但丁吗。”  
“你突然说这个干什么。”  
“喏。”

妮可放下了手向窗外努了努嘴，终于可以直起腰的尼禄甩了甩头，皱着眉头向窗外看去，结果看到那个黑发青年正套着他那件一点也不合身的外套，双手插兜向前有说有笑的走着——为什么！尼禄更皱紧了眉头，甚至都没注意到自己拍着桌子站了起来。

“为什么那两个女孩子要左右抱着那家伙的手臂啊！”尼禄盯着窗外，有些恼怒的后又加了句，“都快圣诞节了怎么还都穿着热裤？”  
妮可在一旁发出一声没有形象的爆笑。  
“你的重点在这个？”  
“什么，当然不是，好吧，就是这样。”  
“嘿，硬汉，我建议你再看看窗外比较好。”

尼禄将视线重新看向窗外时，冷不丁与撑在落地窗前的但丁看了个对眼。之前窗外的黑发家伙曲起手指敲了敲窗，随后嘴角上扬露出一个笑容，张嘴说了几个词，随后竖起拇指朝着一个方向比了比之后直起身做了个再见的动作，手一挥从窗前离开，身边依旧带着那两个姑娘。  
尼禄自然是没听到但丁说了些什么，他的注意力全在那一团因为气温而凝结在但丁嘴前那块玻璃的白雾以及从没穿好的外套里露出来的脖颈。

“——所以，但丁说了些什么。”  
“——所以，那混蛋什么时候能把衣服穿好？”

妮可和尼禄同时说了句。尼禄愣了愣之后抬手搓了搓鼻子，在托着腮饶有兴致的看着自己的妮可和坐在一旁露出好奇眼神的姬莉叶的目光注视中，弯腰将自己包一把甩到自己的肩上。

“那混...但丁说在停车场等我，天...我真不想遇到阿克汉姆那个家伙。”  
“你居然能知道但丁他说了什么吗？”姬莉叶虽然有些惊讶，但想到但丁和尼禄在一起来到孤儿院之后就成为了"好朋友"也很快表示了理解，妮可则眯了眯眼。  
尼禄没有回答，只是侧头对姬莉叶和妮可点了点头，随后边走边单手扯了下包，一把推开门快步走了出去。

3.

男人的友谊是打出来的，这点尼禄一点也不怀疑。  
他踩着匡威几步跨下台阶，往停车场进发，在路过便利店的时候驻足停顿了一下，盯着那个早早挂起的圣诞装饰愣了愣。  
他倒是想起来了但丁那个黑发混蛋来孤儿院的时候好像正好是这么一个圣诞节，那会还是个小不点的他帮着姬莉叶抱着其他小家伙的换洗衣服从洗衣房出来就正好看着克雷多站在门口，身边站着一个穿着破烂背心，拖地长裤的瘦弱小子。

便利店门上的铃铛随着尼禄的推门而入发出一声轻响，迎面的暖气让他眯了眯眼。  
他居然还记得那个狼狈到浑身冻到颤抖，黑发上还沾着些雪，右眼那里一道长长的伤口狰狞的像条吐着信子的蛇。克雷多接过他手里的衣服，从里面挑了一件先裹在了那个黑发小子身上，随后让尼禄先在这里陪着他，自己则去拿急救箱去了。站在旁边有些无措的尼禄侧头看了看身边面无表情的小家伙，挠挠头想要缓解气氛一样的伸手想去把他头发上的雪花拿掉——没错！姬莉叶在他打扫完院子的时候一直会这么做！他觉得这样应该可以缓解气氛，拉近距离，至少姬莉叶可以！  
可没想到手还没碰到对方的头发，那个黑发小子突然就转过头用力的甩手一把拍开，他像个炸毛的小兽，皱着眉头恶狠狠的盯着一脸惊讶的尼禄。

"你他妈的别碰我！！！"

尼禄当然知道那个夹在主语和动词之间的助词是个说出来会被克雷多拉去面壁的粗俗词语，这让他感到了展示好意未果的一种挫败，随后变成了愤怒。他下意识一把用力的扯住了但丁的手腕，提高声音说道，"你不可以这么说话！"  
在克雷多回来之后就看到两个臭小子在地上打成一团，在一手一个扯开之后，尼禄自然是和包扎完的但丁一起获得了一个取消餐后甜点的惩罚。

"甘草糖和拐棍糖，10元谢谢。"  
捏着甘草糖拆开包装，用肩撞开门的尼禄想起这个嘴角上扬露出了声窃笑。这印象里的第一次打架现在想想就像小孩子过家家。  
他抬了抬左肩将包重新挂在肩上，低头叼起团成一团的甘草糖的一端仰头将它抽出来，边嚼边走到停车场。不出意外的他看到但丁已经站在那里，甚至还在告别时抬手拍了一下金发姑娘的屁股，尼禄翻了个白眼重新低头从袋子里把不小心咬断了的甘草糖挑出来在走到车边时咬了回去。

确实，这鬼天气太他妈冷了。  
在目送姑娘们转身之后，但丁叹了口气，将眼神放到向上飘散的白雾上，随后向后将上半身靠着车子发出吱呀一声。他举起手放到嘴前呼了口气随后插到口袋里把自己又向下窝了窝。  
"这鬼天气，白毛小子怎么他妈还不来，不来我就抽烟了。"他嘀咕了句，几秒后后知后觉才觉得自己这话让自己有些莫名其妙的，什么时候管他这么多事了。去他妈的，但丁这么想着伸手就去掏烟盒。  
烟是顺利的叼到嘴边，但没能成功点燃。在但丁低头摸出打火机的时候面前被一个阴影笼罩，他叼着烟刚抬头嘴边那支烟就被捏走，微张的嘴随后便被塞进来一根甜腻的东西。他挑起眉头用手指戳了戳甘草糖。

"说认真的，我更喜欢吃肉球，大小姐。"  
尼禄哼笑了声，把甘草糖在手上缠了一圈，"你已经开始想着下一步了，流浪汉？"  
"等你胸部有d了再和我说下一步吧。"但丁叼着甘草糖往嘴里送了送，眼神突然向尼禄身后看了过去，"嘿，我想阿克汉姆带着他的小丑们来了。"  
尼禄叼着糖皱眉长长的叹了口气，"来就来吧，哦，嘿，阿克汉姆，你还带了你的小......  
朋友们来了。"他转过身，但丁站到他身边歪头点了点，嘴里还叼着那一长根泛着棕黑色的糖。

阿克汉姆是个并不高大，也不健壮，甚至连毛囊都没能坚持过他未来即将到来的三十岁大关的家伙。但凭着那一张嘴和脑子以及假惺惺的样子倒是还发展了几个"小"跟班。

"亲爱的两位朋友。你们留下的美好邀请函，我已经收到了。"  
"呕。"但丁扯开糖，张嘴吐了吐舌头，"你继续，秃头。我只是被那句亲爱的恶心到了。"  
阿克汉姆额角青筋跳动了下，努力扯着嘴角开口说道："所以作为这个凹坑的所有者，你们是不是应该有所表示？"  
但丁张嘴刚想呛回去，被尼禄揉了一团糖向上拍进了嘴巴里，但丁发出了今天第二声即将呕吐的声音。  
"确实撞到你的车是我们的问题，所以你要什么表示。"  
"这个问题问出来就很不明智了，小子。”满身肌肉的高大跟班很典型的说了句反派发言，“如果你真的要说，除了修车的钱你还得给我们精神损失费，油费，还要让我们练练手。”  
“看来你们也没心情聊天，这倒也挺巧的。”尼禄说着，拍了拍身边略微弯腰，用手指捏着糖略微向外扯了扯，避免了吃糖窒息的但丁，“你猜怎么，我们刚刚唯一一点好心情也被你们给毁了。”

4.

克雷多拎着公文包一路在人行道上快走。  
这个严肃的男人第一眼看上去让人觉得非常不好说话，包括尼禄和但丁这般胆大包天都对克雷多怀有敬畏之心。但实际上孤儿院的各位都知道作为姬莉叶的哥哥，克雷多的关照也不比那位温柔的女性少。  
在他接到姬莉叶的电话说尼禄出了点意外进了医院后边立刻放下手上的工作赶了过去。在医院的入口他看到了个套着过大红黑外套的身影蹲在墙角边，他带着暗红色的兜帽面对着墙，缕缕白烟在冬日的气温里特别明显。克雷多捏了捏眉心，几步来到那家伙身边，叫了声他的名字。

“但丁。”

但丁听到克雷多的声音从地上站了起来，把烟从嘴边拿下来，按灭了之后转身略微低头看向他。克雷多知道这个小子绝对不会再别人面前低头的个性，但内里在真正开始担心的时候他就会露出这样的表情，而且在他脸上和脖子上也有这些纱布和创可贴。

“你们发生了什么。”  
但丁扯下兜帽挠了挠头，随后看向克雷多抿了抿嘴。  
“早上去学校的时候倒车撞到了秃...我是说阿克汉姆的车。然后放学的时候被堵了。阿克汉姆是个混球，你知道的。但这也是我们的问题，尼禄就提出了协商。”但丁有些烦躁的跺了跺脚，“但他和他的小丑们就挑衅了。”  
“然后你们就打架了。”  
“......”  
“赢了？”

但丁眼神看了眼克雷多，努力扯起嘴角露出了个笑脸，“是啊，赢了。要是白毛小子不被对方一刀扎在手臂上那我可他妈自豪了。”说完他的眼神往医院内扫了眼，肩明显的有些垮了下来。克雷多没有说什么，他只是伸手拍了拍但丁的肩。

“姬莉叶好像在找我们。”  
但丁抬脚就跑了过去，无视了旁边医务人员不满的劝告声。

5.

圣诞节并不会随着这个闹剧而停下脚步。  
麋鹿载着飞天雪橇准时准点出现在了日历上，有了孩子的家庭陪着孩子一起享受，而那些尚未成家立业的年轻人们当然是充分利用这个假期开始了一个个派对。派对与假期！这样的组合有谁可以拒绝？除了一些意外情况，谁都不能拒绝这个绝美的搭配。

除了一些意外情况。

尼禄今年就正好撞上了意外情况，他挨了一刀的手被医院捆的像个法式长棍。谁都知道长棍只能安安静静待在筐子里，他的右手被辅助吊带挂在胸前，不能去参加派对，也不能去孤儿院帮忙，还不能触碰酒精，甚至还要注意不能熬夜！尼禄左手捏着叉子敲了敲桌面，好极了！他有点恼怒地想，我现在正在提前体验退休生活，我确实是有奇怪的白头发，但我他妈不是个老头！

微波炉发出的叮当声和门铃发出的嗡嗡声同时响起，尼禄在是先拿意面再去开门还是先开门再拿意面中徘徊一秒后，决定还是先去开门。

“你是伤手了又不是伤脚了，怎么他妈开门这么慢。”  
但丁站在门口迎接着尼禄惊讶的眼神，随后甩了甩站在自己黑色头发上的雪花，“你堵门口干什么，再不让我进去我头发就和你一样白了。”

尼禄把眼神挪到但丁在飘雪天还大大咧咧露在外面的脖子上，他依旧没从门口挪开。

“你没围巾吗？”

但丁似乎是被气到笑了出来，他挑起一边的断眉哼了一声，随后抱着胸前满满当当的纸袋直接自己弯腰钻进了门。  
“我真的没打算要叫你妈，天地良心。”  
”所以你来就是为了说没打算叫妈？“尼禄关上门，左手捏着叉子跟着熟门熟路挤进自己客厅的但丁身后，依着墙看着他从纸袋里捏出一罐啤酒，这让他更疑惑了。  
“我们的派对男孩但丁，居然不在圣诞派对。不知道多少女孩要心碎了。”  
“我闻到意面的味道了，尼禄，你别藏着了。我饿死在你房间里你就是主要嫌疑人。”  
“别扯开话题！”尼禄皱眉大声但也没生气的说了句，转身去厨房把微波炉里的速食意面单手捏了出来，然后快步回到客厅找了矮桌上一个空位放下。  
“你到底来做什么的。”  
“你这么想赶我出去？”但丁喝了口啤酒之后转过头看着尼禄，“你要知道我从派对里要逃出来的时候有多艰难。”  
“那你逃出来有什么好处？”  
“有啊，难得能看到这么多想和你跳舞的姑娘举起中指说’去你的！但丁！‘“但丁坐在沙发上惟妙惟肖的表演让尼禄忍不住摇摇头笑出声，同时心底里的一些欣喜如同小气泡一样浮上了表面。  
“不用你担心，我的自理能力还在。”尼禄说完伸手就去掏掏纸袋看看里面还有没有啤酒，还没等拿出来就被但丁一巴掌拍开。但丁皱着眉头的严肃表情让尼禄心中那些小气泡开始变成小夜莺在那里雀跃。

但丁侧头看了看尼禄，挑起断眉将一罐草莓味饮料放到尼禄手里。

“行了硬汉，拿着你的饮料好好享受圣代假期吧。手可不影响脑子，别笑得像个傻子。”  
尼禄捏着散发的甜腻气息的粉红罐头晃了晃向后倒在沙发上单手打开易拉环，看着但丁熟门熟路的从袋子里拿出薯片随后哼着歌走去厨房找大碗，甚至路过被尼禄丢的有些混乱的电视柜前时把杂物扫到一边顺手按下了开关。

“你要什么酱！”  
“随意！！”

尼禄听到厨房方向传来嘭的一声，想都不用想就知道是但丁用屁股把冰箱门给关上了。叹了口气他继续瘫在不大的沙发上，等着身边座位降下来的重量带着身体一歪。  
“OK，”尼禄将咬了半天的易拉罐从嘴边拿开，“在你开始圣诞狂欢并且把你本来应该发泄在派对上的精力发泄在我的游戏手柄上之前。”  
“你的定语也太他妈长了。”  
“闭嘴，你是不是太擅长转移话题了。”  
但丁叼着薯片歪歪头没说话，随意晃着摇杆选着游戏，光标定格在了那个酷炫红衣恶魔猎人的图标上。在他按下开始前，尼禄抬脚踹了踹他。

“我就想玩个游戏，白毛小子。”但丁侧身坐到沙发上，抬脚也踹了回去。  
“先给我回答问题在玩！”  
“老天爷...！我他妈来你家还要理由了！你不是我女朋友，别问题这么多，”但丁反倒有些恼怒的把手柄往旁边一塞，扯着笑看向尼禄挥了挥手，“难道你还要我来一句‘手痛痛飞走了’来哄你开心？”  
“你确实这么说了。”尼禄愣了愣——他的理解能力并不差——然后笑了声  
“我确实这么说了。”但丁戳了戳手柄，耸耸肩伸手去拿薯片。  
“所以你不打算来个痛痛飞的完整版吗？”尼禄喝了口草莓味的饮料，觉得自己可能有点上头。

他侧头看了看叼着薯片一脸惊讶，瞪大眼睛的黑发家伙，忍不住想到了那会在孤儿院后院两个人一起追的那只松鼠。

他以为自己都不记得了，但他连理由和细节都还记得——但丁想抓着放进笼子里养起来，等姬莉叶生日的时候送给她，而尼禄不太想让那只无辜的松鼠被但丁迫害。松鼠自然是没有抓到，因为这种情况下两个谁都不会让步的小家伙免不了的又一次打成了一团，但姬莉叶的礼物倒是没有落下。  
由于打架，他和但丁又被克雷多分开，不仅取消了餐后甜点，还被关在反省室里冷静到睡觉前。尼禄很生气，因为自从这个黑发小子来了之后自己错过了好多次姬莉叶做的点心，还总是到反省室报道。他靠着墙坐在墙角用手指抠着地毯上冒出来的线头，突然听到窗口传来敲击声。尼禄爬起身走过去，看到还贴着创可贴的但丁蹲在窗边上示意他出来，嘴角上扬的像个小混蛋。

“让我们像个罗宾汉一样！”  
那时候，但丁伸手将尼禄扯了出来，尼禄边说着这个比喻真是烂透了一边和他一起偷偷跳下窗台翻墙出去给姬莉叶去买礼物。

大概我那时候的表情就和他现在一样，尼禄又得一分，他在心里这么想着。

“...你一定是被摔到脑子了。”但丁楞了几秒后嘴角扯起一个尼禄熟悉的混蛋笑容，他把薯片几下嚼进嘴里随后手撑在沙发上朝尼禄靠近了几步。  
“只有你的脑子才长在右手上。”  
“哦，处男，我可不需要。”  
“...炫耀吗？！”  
但丁笑出了声，凑近直接将吻落在了尼禄的嘴角，他说道：“现在痛痛真的飞走了。”  
蓝色的眼睛对上尼禄那略带上绿的瞳孔，尼禄努力转动齿轮思考了下能形容现在这个环境的词，在他能动的那只手扣上但丁后脑勺上的时候，他想到了。

“...去他妈的。”

6.

当但丁睁开眼睛的时候太阳早就晒屁股了。

他是个喜欢睡懒觉的家伙，因为他曾经是个睡眠质量极差的人。在家族被拆散，一个人流落街头的时候，尚且年幼的他如果睡着了不是死就被其他下三滥带去不知道干什么事。再说也没有什么能让他安心睡觉的地方，直到被克雷多带回孤儿院。克雷多稳重，姬莉叶温柔，还有一堆小崽子们，安全感让他慢慢重新学会了睡眠——不过现在学的有点太多了。

坐起身，他打了个哈欠挠了挠短发，慢慢聚焦的眼睛看清了这个房间并不是他的风格，虽然有些凌乱但总体能看出是个大男孩的房间，墙壁上甚至还贴着ACDC的海报，他更喜欢枪花。耸了耸鼻子，他挑起眉头。

“啊哈，所以我的甜心男孩去哪——儿了。”

性爱过后特有的味道甚至还未消散，但丁略微掀开被子看了看自己光溜溜的身体，吹了声口哨。侧身从床上下来，但丁略微揉了揉腰站起来，走到窗边把窗帘扯开，透进来的阳光让他眯起眼睛回避了一下，随后直接打开大男孩的衣柜扯了条裤子出来给自己套上，他搓了搓手臂回头看了眼房间。

“该夸奖他帮我把衣服洗了，还是该说我常备套的习惯是正确的啊...”但丁思考了半秒，决定为自己的常年好习惯自豪。他又打量了眼尼禄的衣柜，挑了件连帽衫丢到床上之后，踱着步子去了浴室。

我觉得我得在“我爱睡懒觉”这个问题的形成原因里填上白毛小子这一栏。但丁从热气腾腾的浴室里走出来扯了块毛巾在身上擦着的时候想着。  
年龄相近那是一个因素，男孩们的第一次相见并不是这么融洽。但小孩子忘性也大，更何况都曾经有过那么不好的孤独时光，能扯上一个和自己差不多的同伴一起活动这是一件非常普遍的事情，但这其中并不包括打架这种事，无论是双方互殴或是打群架。但丁承认自己昨天翘掉圣诞派对终究是因为没办法真的抛开在打架时为自己挡了一刀的尼禄不管，哦好吧，换个说法来说，他在担心的同时充满了内疚。克雷多曾经在不知道第几次给但丁包扎伤口的时候说过“刺猬外面长满了坚硬的刺也就是为了保护柔软的内里”这句话。  
当尼禄张嘴接受他的吻的时候，但丁才觉得自己的内疚被火焰烧尽，之后留下的就是热情。他需要将热情发泄出来，骑在尼禄身上上下律动着，喘息着，将无法化解的力量传达给他。汗水滴落在唇边，乳尖，痛苦转化为快乐，他与他都甘之如饴。

这么想来，他们相处的时间还真的是挺长了。

但丁把擦完头发的毛巾顺手丢进洗衣篮里，双手撑在洗手台上侧头打量了下自己的胡茬有没有打理干净。他曾经尝试过留过一段时间的胡子，就像尼禄的偶像，那个叫做什么“托尼”的男人——他也有着银白色的头发，还有点胡茬，举手投足见充满了成熟男人的魅力，然后就被尼禄整整嘲笑了一天。这种经历可不多，然而但丁是他妈的不想再经历第二次了。他抬手摸了摸下巴，满意的点了点头。

“...嗯？”

在他侧头最后检查一下的时候，突然在自己颈侧看到一个略深的痕迹。

但丁扬了扬眉头，在心里把尼禄的性爱评分给向上提了些，并不打算把这个吻痕隐藏起来。他套上连帽衫，挽起衣袖，在煎蛋的香气透过门缝飘过来的时候打开了房门。  
尼禄站在不大的厨房里似乎是听到房门打开的声音，举着锅的单手顿了顿。但丁揉了揉嘴角笑出声，走过去一巴掌拍在了尼禄的屁股上。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢喜欢素质组的各位！


End file.
